


乖乖龙的冬

by lethean0915



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 杀龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915





	乖乖龙的冬

1、

“你们是怎么觉得马龙乖的？看脸吗？？？”——by 一脸血泪的秦志戬。

“马龙很可爱的，我很喜欢马龙。”——by 陈玘

2、

北京的冬天与南京的冬天，孰冷？

北方的冷是物理攻击，只要装备防御力足够就可以安然度过。南方的冷是魔法攻击，润物无声，直入骨髓。

三十三岁的陈玘在北京度过了十一个冬天。

3、

陈玘既怕冷，又怕热。

年轻的时候火力壮，冬天在户外军训，掌心也是热的，比作为东北人却在帝都冻成道哥的马琳强多了。

但也动辄哗哗流汗，他好像从来学不会潇洒的用一根手指抹掉额头的汗水，比赛的时候总准备最大号的毛巾，擦汗的力度像是跟自己的脸有仇。

4、

“马龙冬天开窗户，说热。冬天那么冷，你想零下多少度，在北京啊，他说他热，他开窗户，给我冻得够呛，冻成猪了。然后他说，哇，玘哥我太热了。我也不知道为什么，有病啊真的。他火气太大，跟小暖炉似的。那会儿给我冻蒙了。”

5、

“你可别被他的外表给骗了，这家伙在宿舍里总欺负我，还喊我弟弟！”

“龙仔”

“肥龙”

“小飞龙”

“小龙人儿”

……

“你们说我比他大一点儿，喊个龙仔算了，人、人家还不太爱搭理我。我们现在见到马龙都得喊龙哥。不喊龙哥都不回头。”

6、

“这儿热，你们看我穿短袖都热。空调开的27度。”

南京的冬天。


End file.
